Simon Beiler
Summary Simon Beiler is a university professor and one of the 13 Master-rank mercenaries of Gun x Clover. A former Mathematician, Simon became a Master-rank by killing one of them and taking his seat and has since then killed a second Master-rank. Simon is one of the few people Morito Hayama is wary of since Simon has a very rare power called Numerology. He is one of the Master-ranks that has sided with Sayuri Higuchi and Child's Room. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-A physically, At least 8-A with Numerology Name: Simon Beiler Origin: Gun x Clover Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Master-rank Mercenary, University Professor, former Mathematician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Numerology, Matter Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Teleportation, limited Mind Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Levitation, Regeneration (High-Mid), Clairvoyance, resistance to Memory Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely Small Building level physically (Should be superior to S-rank mercenaries and comparable to other Master-ranks), At least Multi-City Block level with Numerology (Power beyond S-rank mercenaries, Morito described Shishio's Numerology as a kid playing house when compared to Simon's. Can attack with 1/1000th of the power of a nuclear explosion), negates conventional Durability with Numerology Speed: Likely Subsonic with Supersonic reactions (Should be superior to S-rank mercenaries and comparable to Master-ranks) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Likely Small Building level (Should be superior to S-rank mercenaries and comparable to Master-ranks), at least Multi-City Block level with forcefield (Can tank his own Atomic Punch) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, at least tens of meters with Numerology, likely Planetary with teleportation Standard Equipment: Grenade Intelligence: Gifted, highly skilled mercenary, university professor, and former mathematician. Simon's power requires him to have high mental skills Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, to use Numerology he needs to be able to see his target to read their numbers, shapeshifters can counter his Numerology by constantly transforming, thus "switching" their own numbers, his regeneration only activates upon suffering a lethal amount of damage Notable Attack/Techniques: Numerology: Numerology is the ability to see the "numbers" that make up everything in the world and the "solution" to everything. Not only that, Numerology users can modify these numbers to cause various effects. Thus, Numerology users rule the world via numbers. In order to affect an object, a Numerology user has to first see the object to decipher the numbers that make up its structure. Then they create small floating cubes with the numbers that'll change the object the way the user wants. After that, they shoot those cubes towards the target, with the effect being applied if the target is touched by the cube, but only to the target the numbers were assigned to. Because of this, a shapeshifter that can change their own structure (thus, change their own numbers) can counter a Numerology user by constantly changing their form. Simon's Numerology ability has been described by Morito to be very superior to Shishio Minoru, so he should be capable of replicating her feats with the ability. His ability also differs visually, using hypercubes instead of regular cubes like her. * Deconstruction: This application deconstructs the object touched by the cube, making it disappear without a trace. * Paralysis: This application seals the movement of the object touched by the cube. * Pain Manipulation: This application affects the nerves and senses of the person touched by the cube, causing them to feel hellish agony. * Restraints: The cubes move towards the limbs of a person and then lifts them in the air, acting as restraints. * Teleportation: Simon is capable of teleporting people around the planet, stating that things like time and distance are of no concern to him. Not only did he easily travel from America to Japan, he also was capable of casually teleporting the other masters aligned with Child's Room to his side, despite them being in different areas of the world. He can likely teleport his cubes like Shishio does. * Personality Switch: Simon was capable of forcing Rena Hayama to switch to her alternate personality, Juri, by introducing one of his hypercubes into her body. * Cage: Simon can put one of his hypercubes into the ground, creating a small field as the cube expands. He also appears to be able to set conditions to the field. For example, for the duel between Morito and Juri, he made the field so that none of the two could leave it until one of them died. * Atomic Punch: A punch which causes an instant atomic blast using Numerology, with 1/1000th of the power of a nuclear explosion. Simon controls the explosion to prevent radiation from leaking out. * Cube: Simon can create a cube around him to shield himself from danger, for example, he uses it to shield himself from the explosion caused by his Atomic Punch technique. Since the cube can float and move with him as he walks, he can essentially stand on air and levitate at will. * Viewing Cube: Simon can remotely monitor other people, with their image appearing in one of his cubes as if it were a monitor. * Regeneration: Simon has backed up his biological data. In the instant prior to his death, his body is automatically restored to a healthy condition, being shown to be capable of immediate recovery after being decapitated, being shot in the chest multiple times and having his arms sliced of or even after blowing himself to pieces. However, this process only activates when he suffers lethal damage. * Resistance to Memory Manipulation: Like Shishio Minoru, Simon should be capable of detecting and negating attempts to interfere with his memories by seeing and manipulating the "numerals" interfering with his brain. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gun x Clover Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Pain Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Teachers Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8